


Scenarios and Their Spin

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Except business was truly the last thing on his mind.





	Scenarios and Their Spin

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“You were right, you know.”

“About what?”

Lewis held both the car door and an umbrella as CJ slipped into the back of the Lincoln Towncar. Leo went in right behind her. He smiled as the door closed.

“What was I right about?” he asked again.

“The hash browns there are really terrific. I don’t even want to fathom how many calories and fat grams I just cleaned off that plate.”

“You shouldn’t worry about things like that.”

“Are you kidding? I'm on television every day.” CJ said. “The camera adds ten pounds…I don’t need to help it along.”

“You're beautiful. The camera adores you.”

She went to reply but found herself speechless. She hoped the heat she felt spreading across her cheeks was not obvious to her companion. There was not much light in the car. CJ managed to mumble thanks before clearing her throat.

“I honestly don’t think I have eaten this much pie and breakfast food in my life.”

“Its funny you should mention that. We’re going to have to eat a real meal one of these days.”

“Like what?” she asked. “I don’t even know the last time I had one.”

“DC Coast has a wonderful menu. I think I should take you there.”

“You think you should take me there?”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded. “It would be fewer calories on your plate. Even though their dessert menu is one of the best in the city.”

“That sounds like a date.”

“A first date.” He replied. “Well, a second; I don’t want to belittle our late night coffee and pie for one instant.”

“It’s been fun.”

“I know. DC Coast could be fun.”

CJ nodded, though she said nothing. Leo decided not to push the subject. They would see each other again in the morning. She was White House Press Secretary…most likely coming up with a thousand scenarios and their spin in her head. It might be difficult to explain the two of them being out that way. Leo would do better to take her some place on the Hill, business-like and low key. Except business was truly the last thing on his mind.

The car stopped and they both knew the night was over. Lewis made no move to get out. He would wait for Leo to tap on the partition as he always did. There was no point in getting wet unless he had to. They could be back there a while.

“I'm home.” She said.

“Yeah.”

“I um, we can talk tomorrow I guess. Tonight was nice.”

“Every night has been nice. Goodnight CJ.”

Leo leaned to kiss her cheek. He had done it a thousand times before; it was practically second nature. CJ took gentle hold of his tie and pressed her mouth on his. For less than a moment, Leo’s brain did not know what to do. The kiss was incredible. It made his head pound and his heart flutter.

When they came apart, he looked at CJ’s closed eyes and flushed skin. Her hand still grasped his tie. Leo initiated and controlled Round 2. Her tongue tasted like hazelnut coffee; he liked the high it produced. She moved her hands up his chest, across his shoulders, and through his hair. Neither one was sure if they were moaning aloud or just in the recesses of their minds.

This time when it ended, CJ tapped on the partition. She needed to get out of the backseat of his car. It was very important. They had never kissed before; never like that. How was she supposed to stop doing something that felt so fantastic?

“I really have to say goodnight.” She whispered, hoping he knew that was not what she wanted at all.

“Well, since Lewis is going to open that door in about 30 seconds that won't be too hard.”

Leo took her hand, turned it palm up, and kissed the center. He took a few moments to let the scent on her wrist completely engulf him. He was committing it to memory when the door opened.

“Are you ready, Ms. Cregg?”

“Yes, thank you. Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight.”

CJ stepped out, Lewis taking her up her steps with the large black umbrella. Leo cracked his window so he could watch her get inside safely. She looked back at him before disappearing behind the door. Lewis got back in the car and drove to the Watergate Hotel. Leo leaned in his seat, took a deep breath, and ran his fingers across his lips. He would definitely ask her out again tomorrow. Even the next day and the day after that if necessary. He had a better idea about where they could go. Privacy would make CJ more comfortable and being with CJ made Leo that way.

***


End file.
